swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords and Sandals 3 Equipment
In Swords and Sandals 3 Solo Ultratus and Swords and Sandals 3 Multiplae Ultratus, you can equip all sorts of weapons, armour and spells. Shop Shops are where you buy your weapons, armour and spells. Every 20 fights, shops will restock their items, so if you see an item you like, you may want to buy it now as it may be gone the next time you come back. Rarity When you start out, only most basic items will appear in these shops, but occasionally you will see magical items which bestow great powers on your character. These items are distinguished from the more common items by the colour of the next on their name. Magical items for example are in green text. As you level up, you will start seeing rarer and more powerful items. Every equipment has their rarity. Rarity ratings: common < enchanted < rare enchanted < epic < legendary < artefact Different rarity have their level range (the number may not be accurate): * Common (1-75) (black colour) * Enchanted (6-75) (green colour) * Rare enchanted (14-75) (blue colour) * Epic (51-75) (purple colour) * Legendary ( 75 only) (white colour) * Artefact (75 only) (yellow colour) The equipment with the same name but with different rarity ratings. One is epic rarity. Another is artefact. View the below image for an comparison. Weapon It has melee weapons, ranged weapons, sound weapons. Weapons can be one-handed or two-handed. If you use a two-handed weapon, you can't equip another weapon or shield. When you start, you can equip one shield and 1 one-handed weapon. If you want to use dual weapons, you must learn "dual wielding" skill available at a higher level. The mace, sword, polearms have the most damage 200-400, bow the most have 300,guns the most have 600. The guitar (sound weapon) is the most destructive weapon. The best guitar have 1000-2000 damage , but 24th arena boss weapon has more than us. Arena bosses have weapons that we don't have. For example Ultratus Omega, his use double one handed gun and they also have 500-1000 damage which are not available in store. Armour You can wear armour from your head, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, shield, thighs, shins. Different armour have different level requirements. You are unable to buy that armour if you don't meet the requirement. However it does not apply to arena bosses. For example The Yeti Project is only Lv 19 but he can use Lv 75 artefact weapon and Lv 75 head armour. Chest has the highest armor value available, where the best chest has 2,820 armour value. The best head can have approaching 1600, shoulder 1200, arms 500, shield 1600, thighs 500, shins 1000, neck 300 (this reference number may be can more). Arena boss can have more armour than us. Spell (to be expanded..) Different spells require different minimum intellect. You are unable to acquire them if you do not reach the requirement. You can equip up to 8 spells at one time by clicking and dragging the icon from the spellbook.